Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for delivering a single customer created message to a plurality of remote receivers.
Background Art
Presently motor carriers use a system such as OmniExpress® or OmniTRACS® to communicate between dispatchers and drivers. The receiving equipment is permanently installed in the motor vehicles. Thus, when a driver is not in the vehicle the communication is not reviewed. This result may have disastrous results, especially if the message is urgent or requires immediate attention. Further, dispatchers are then required to send the message multiple times until the driver reviews the message in his vehicle or calls the driver on a mobile phone. Therefore, there is a need to have a communication system that transmits a single customer created message to more than one remote receiver.